Glitches & Glizards: Chapter 2
by ddaltonn
Summary: It's 1p.m. the next afternoon of My 21'st birthday while MJ and Currie are a little late. Blainers has something special she want's to give me.


Glitches & Glizards: Chapter 2

Written By: Dylan LaCroix

I fell of the bed with the most horrible hangover I thought I could possibly ever had. Nevertheless it was my 21st birthday.

"Jon! What The Fuck? You're so disgusting!" Nighty said. Or at least from what I heard from the ground.

"It's morning, you should have known it was coming." Jon said.

"Still, you could have at least slept on the floor or something!" Nighty said.

"Just forget about it and go back to bed, it's only 1p.m." Jon replied.

I pushed myself up off the distorted hotel floor. Clothes, food, and booze everywhere. I scanned the room to notice everyone that was there. Emily on the patio reading a magazine on her kindle. More contempt than ever, just sitting there. Jon and Nighty were sleeping on the bed closet to the window. The bed that I had been pushed off of. Both of them facing opposite sides of each other as if they just got in a fight and didn't have anywhere else to sleep. Nighty was hugging a pillow with a picture of Jon on it and was chewing on a sucker she found on the table, not caring where it came from or how it got there. I held my head up from the pain. Jon started mumbling to himself and said something in a irish accent, "Damian you dirty leprechaun."

In my head I was said '_What the fuck?_' but was to busy surveying the room of people. Blainers and Kurtsie were lost under all the sheets in hotel room. I didn't know what they were doing, but figured I probably shouldn't ask. I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it in my underwear.

"Happy Birthday Dylan!" MJ and Currie said at the same time and their heads peered and their necks stretched like owls to see everyone. Me and MJ hugged for about 20 seconds. It was getting to see someone I might never get to see again, but a little more emotional. Then I hugged my bestest big sister Currie.

"We had to call almost every hotel in New York City to see where you guys were staying because Currie's phone deleted your text message. We called but no one even answered." MJ said. She didn't care though she was just excited to see me and everyone else. Currie walked right on in to see what was happening.

"Hey Guys!" Currie said but no one even lifted there haid or turned to look at her. Emily came inside and hugged Currie and MJ.

"You do know, you only have underwear on right Dwight? MJ said.

"Yeah, do you like them? They have cookies on them." I replied.

"Why yes, I love them Dwight."

Jon got out of bed in his footie pajamas, hugged MJ and Currie, then went back to bed. While doing so, he took Nighty's pillow away and took it as his own.

"Well, nice to see you too Jon," Currie said. MJ and I both saw the face on Currie and both sort of didn't know what to expect. I mean they both came all the way from California to meet us, and she gets ignored by her own children. Currie pulled something from her purse and and MJ told me to run. MJ, Emily, and I sprinted out of the room. We all heard the loudest scream we all looked around to see if anyone was looking. Emily suggested her and MJ and I all go get some breakfast down stairs. I got on some clothes and left the room. I got a text from Blainers telling me she wanted to go out and get some coffee because she had something she wanted to talk about.

. . . .

"I'll have two espresso shots, and she'll have a green tea frappucino with no whipped cream," I said to the cash register at the Starbucks on the corner of 26th & Broadway. I gave the cash register my money and our names and the cup moved along the assembly line.

"How'd you know I don't drink coffee Dylan?" Blainers said with mixed emotions. I never really could tell what she was feeling just by her face unless she told me. Blainers was always thinking, no one knows what, she just was. I just let it slide and didn't even think about answering mainly because I was to busy starring at the guy behind her in line. Blainers realized I wasn't paying attention and slapped me in the face because I wasn't moving or even paying attention to her.

"What the hell was that for," I said completely confused and dazed by the guy behind her.

"You're lucky I didn't kick you, oh wait, the guy you were too busy starring at probably would of helped you up nevermind." Blainers looked away to find something to avoid eye contact with me. I got my shots and her green tea and sat a table near the window in perfect view of the street just in case there was nothing to talk about. Yet there was something both on our minds that we wanted to tell each other.

"You've been acting weird lately Dylan, are you sure there's nothing going on I can help you with? Anything at all? You know I'm here for you even though it may not seem like it..."

"I'm.. I'm fine Blainers. I just... I thought this was going to feel a lot better. Telling people, but it hasn't been. It's gotten worse actually."

"Well... I don't know exactly what you're going through but-" Blainers's voice got higher and more exciting. Her hand going into her satchel to grab something. "I got you this. It's not the best birthday present, but I thought it might cheer you up once I got to actually sit down and talk with you privately and seem more special." I stare at a small ring box that sat on the square-foot coffee table. I didn't pick it up, mainly because I was afraid of what was inside, because I knew it wasn't going to be a ring. I lift the small black leather ring box. Inside was a wood chip.

"It's... It's a woodchip?" I was confused but I knew there was a metaphorical reason and some type of logic Blainers had behind it.

"It's the wood chip that I threw at Emily in Kindergarten. I.. I kept it all this time. I don't remember why, but I did. I kept it on my book shelf thinking I would remember someday, but I never did." I was so excited, not because I had just received a wood chip for my birthday, but for the fact someone cared. I was speech-less.

"I- I can't accept this Blainers, you know I can't. This is how you remembered me, what kind of a person would I be if I took this? You take it back, and if it's still around after I die, you'll have something to remember me with. It might just be a wood chip to some people, but only you and I will know what it truly is. Don't let anyone take it from you, take that and remember me."

"No, Dylan, I've kept this for almost 18 years. It's time I let it go and pass it on. When you find someone special, you give this to them. Don't tell them why, just do it. And if you get it back, you'll know someone else loved you as much as I did. I don't need a stick to remember someone I'll never forget will I now?" Blainers got a call from Emily. Blainers face turned white and she covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

"Blainers, what's wrong, what happened? I said.

"It's Kurtsie, she's in the hospital. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her." Blainers and I got up and ran for Kurtsie's life down 31st Avenue. Both of us didn't know if we would be there in time, to say what we thought we would never have to say to our best friend.


End file.
